Six Styles Of One Piece
by Konsui's Little Brother
Summary: For every day, there is a different style. For every style, there is a different story. For every story...There is a different life.
1. Day One, Drabble: Their Dreams

A/N: Alright! This is the first entry in a challenge type thing I've found. There is a writing style for every day this week and, in on each day, I have to write up a short-story for each style. Day One was 'Drabble' which meant that the chapter had to be 100 words or less and, not counting this A/N, this story was exactly 83 words. Hope you all anjoy it!

* * *

They all started out with different goals. Their own paths that they had chosen to follow and their own dreams that they wished to complete. Something that drove them to leave their homes and join in on the adventure that would take them across the oceans.

But...

_I'm gonna be King of the pirates!_

Somewhere along the way...Their dreams changed.

They all share the same goal now, the same mind-set, but they don't know when it happened. It's just that somewhere along the way...His dream became theirs.


	2. Day Two, PoV: Most Wanted

A/N: I really don't like how this one came out but, eh, whatever. I put it up anyway.

So, the second challenge for writing style was 'Point Of View'. Because I can't write in first person PoV very well, I decided that was what I was going to do. And, being me, it is coming from the eyes of a character that isn't normally written about.

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm a Marine. Proud, brave and strong. Koby is my name, fresh out of training, and that's what I tell whoever cares to listen. Not many people want to hear it though. The Marines aren't as popular as they used to be, as they should be, not now; in the Age of Pirates. There are too many corrupt officials out there for them to be trusted.

I should know, though, I've had to deal with plenty of them myself. In fact, the very first General that I met was nothing more than a no good scallawag. The scummiest of the scum. Worse, even, then the pirate that had kept me as her chore boy for a large part of my life.

Most people would think that I would hate pirates because of her, Lady Alvida, but I don't. I know that not all pirates are bad like that. Yeah, I've got first hand expierence with the best of the best in the pirate world.

Monkey D. Luffy.

It's because of him that I have my career, my dream, of being a Marine. I mean, if he hadn't come along when he did and things hadn't happened the way they had, I'd still be stuck cleaning floors on Alvida's ship. He got me out of that place and then, even though it wasn't something he had to do, he pretended that we were enemies so I could become a Marine. I didn't it then and I was pretty mad at him, Luffy's a good actor when he wants to be, but I get it now and I'm really grateful.

I've kept track of him over the years too. I know all about the different places that he's been, the things he's done...Luffy and his crew have saved more people than I could ever dream of saving. I'm still going to try though. I'll save as many people as I can and be the best Marine I can be...

I'm a Marine. Proud, brave and strong. Koby's my name, fresh out of training, and the person I want to be like the most is a pirate on our Most Wanted list.


	3. Day Three, No Speach: Deeper Meaning

A/N: Short, and not my usual style, but I liked it. I was trying to capture what might go on after a really long battle without actually stating any certain time in the series. The ending made me smile when I wrote it and I hope you all like it too!

* * *

In day, safe on their ship and with the rest of their nakama, Sanji and Zolo are nothing more than rivals; not friends and not family.

While the rest of their crew talk, mindless chatter about what they would all do at the next island, the only words that they exchange with each other are insults and challenges for a sparr. If you can call their harsh words and their scowls 'challenges'; sometimes the rest of the crew really can't tell if the words are said playfully or not.

When the rest of the crew play, going onto the top of the deck for some time together, to lounge around in the few peaceful moments on board the Sunny; Sanji locks himself away in the kitchen and Zolo dissapears to the crows nest. No one on the crew tries to get them to join in anymore for fear of swords and threats to their meals.

But then the night comes, all but a few tucked away in their bunks, and it all changes; a shame no one is around to see it most of the time.

For when the night comes, Zolo slowly comes down from the crows nest and goes to his usual haunt. His weights are pulled from the crates that Chopper confined them to, more pounds added, and the work-out begins. And when the night comes, Sanji silently stands in the doorway of the kitchen and watches.

There's a deeper understanding between them in those times, when Zolo has to train in private and Sanji is the only one that knows why he doesn't just rest like he's suppossed to, and they don't need to speak to have the meanings conveyed.


	4. Day Four, Direct Speach: Trust Me

A/N: ...I'm late in posting this. Sorry everyone but school comes first. I'll get the next when posted later today though so don't worry!

Anyway, this one is Direct Speech. So you get a story that is completely speech between two characters. It takes place a little before the battle at Enies Lobby start, when Robin is on the train, and I really hope it makes sense. Robin's speech is in normal writing, the other characters speaking is in italics. Read to the end to find out who Robin is talking with!

* * *

_"Morning Robin. You still feeling okay?"_

"Ah feel fahne, thank you."

_"Are you sure? I saw some of those guys come in here after I left."_

"Yes, Ah'm sure. They were just givin' me some food."

_"Oh. Right."_

"What ahre you doin' here again?"

_"I told you. Since you won't let me help you leave right now, I'm going to make sure you're safe until you change your mind!"_

"...Why?"

_"What?"_

"Why?"

_"Because Robin, you're a part of my nakama. I can't just leave you."_

"You should. Aftah what Ah did to you all...I don't desehrve to be thought of as a part of anyone's nakama."

_"...Too bad."_

"Excuse meh?"

_"I said too bad. You're still a part of ou-of his nakama whether you like it or not. You can't just leave. That's not how it works."_

"Then tell meh, how does it work? What more do I have to do to get him to let meh leave without comin' after meh?"

_"You have to have him __tell__ you that you can leave. Make him dismiss you. And you don't really want that, Robin, trust me."_

"..."

_"They'll come after you. They already are. You just...Just hold on for a little, Robin? Don't give up until Luffy gets here."_

"...Why shouldn't Ah?"

_"Because he hasn't given up on you yet."_

"..."

_"I...I hear someone coming, Robin. I've got to leave again but I'll be back later. And...Just trust what I'm saying, okay?"_

"...Goodbye Longnose-San."


	5. Day Five, Poem: Fight, Fight, Fight!

A/N: In order...Usopp, Zolo, Nami, Sanji, Luffy. This is not my best piece of work.

* * *

A story's worth a thousand words,  
A thousand tales and a thousand thoughts,  
It tells what someone thinks and what they really want.

The sword is like the heart,  
Forever protecting those that it loves,  
Always there for those at it's side.

The winds shift and the sails blow,  
The waves splash but the sky shows,  
Always judging by the wind to sail on to the journeys end.

Food like a perfect painting,  
Showing a picture that no one else can read,  
Ever searching for another sea.

Dieing for those he thinks are right,  
Fighting for only what he thinks is true,  
The crew gathers by his side to fight for his dream.

This is the crew that many know,  
But no one cares to see,  
For the real part of them they only show around the others.


	6. Day Six, Song Fic: Mine

_A/N: So today's challenge was to write a song-fic. So I did. I wrote a SanjixUsopp song-fic to Mine by Taylor Swift._

_Enjoy._

* * *

You were in college workin' part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wonderin' why we bother with love if it never lasts

It was Sanji's third year in college, trying to get a degree in cooking so that he could start up his own resturaunt, when he got the job. The books he needed for school had just gone up in price, they didn't carry them at the half-price book store either, so he got a part-time job waiting tables at a little resturaunt called the Baratie.

He didn't know anyone in the town, only a few kids he'd seen around the campus, and there wasn't anyone from his old town that he still spoke with. The place he'd come from, North City, had been a teensy little town and when he left there...Well, he never went back.

Usopp had lived in Syrup Town all his life. He didn't plan on leaving it either. His feet were planted firmly in the town he currantly lived in, where he felt safe and at least knew his way around, and he doubted they would ever leave it. Who knew what would happen if he strayed away from it?

Mind filled with thoughts, questions and insecurities, about why everyone else bothered with trying to win the hearts of their fellow classmates. He knew first hand, time and again, that they shouldn't bother. Love didn't last.

_I say can you believe it?  
As we're laying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

A laugh broke the relative silence of the living room as their movie, a cartoon that Sanji had picked up for him but they both ended up liking, came to an end. Usopp grinned up at Sanji, head resting slightly on the older man's chest. "Can you believe this?"

They were both sprawled out on the couch together, just as they had been for the past few hours, next to each other. Usopp was sitting, knees up to his stomache, curled up against Sanji's side; the other boy's arm laying over his shoulder.

And at that moment, all warm and content, he could see the two of them like that forever. It seemed like they'd be able to stay like that no matter what happened and all the thoughts that normally plagued Usopp's mind, about what usually happened when he got this comfortable around someone, had dissapeared. Vanished into the night.

Sanji raised an eyebrow, a questioning look on his face, and Usopp laughed again. Yeah, he could totally see this all working out.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

It was a few days into the Summer Break and Usopp had already been waiting for college to start back up. One of his friends, Franky, had drug him off to a party down on the beach. Of course, Usopp had gotten fed up by the crowd and gone down to sit near the water. Pretty soon, Sanji was sitting there too.

There was a rather awkward a couple of minutes where the two had attempted some small talk, horrid awful small talk that Usopp had sworn he was never going to ever try again, and then they had just ended up sitting there in silence. And then, without any sort of a warning, Sanji had slid his arm around Usopp's shoulder and told him that he looked nice that night.

Over the time they'd known each other, Sanji had managed to convince Usopp that sometimes, just sometimes, life was worth the risk. He'd taken the overly careful boy, careful because he didn't want to make the same mistakes his father had, and taught him to loosen up some.

And for the life of him, Usopp couldn't think of a time that he'd been happier. The others, Nami and the rest of the group, could laugh at him all they wanted. Sanji was the best thing that had ever been his.

_Flash foreward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm gaurded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

A few years later and, despite Usopp's strong beliefs that they weren't going to work out, everything was going fine. More then fine, really. Everything was going great, nothing was standing in their way. College was done with and the two had moved on to trying to find actual jobs; a chef and a painter respectively.

They both had their own places, on oppisites side of the town, but most nights were spent at Sanji's apartment watching a movie anyways. Long ago, the bottom drawer at Sanji's had been cleared out so Usopp didn't have to bring a bag with him everytime he came over.

And then one day, Usopp came home from the park and found Sanji on his couch reading an old newspaper clipping. It didn't take more than a few seconds, and a single look at the blonde's face, for the long-nosed painter to figure out what the article was about. He only had the one kept in his house.

"Dohn't worry, Usopp." Sanji laid the piece of paper down, picture-side against the table, before walking over and placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "We ahrn't goin' to make that mistahke."

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

Usopp dropped the envelope, still unopened, onto the kitchen counter as as he passed; fully intending on just heading on up to bed. He didn't need to open it to know that it was the shut off date for the cable.

The two boys didn't have anything planned out. There were no lists of what would have to be paid, no lists of who's money would go where, really, it had just been a spurr of the moment thought that the two had acted upon. But the house, just a few minutes away from Sanji's work, had been so perfect looking.

That didn't mean that the rest of it was perfect, or even slightly easy, though. No, most days were just the two running around and trying to work things out and get everything fine tuned. Sometimes it just got too hard for Usopp.

But, as Usopp rounded the corner of the kitchen to head up to his bed, he could see the top of Sanji's head sticking over the back of the couch. A smile came to his face then, eyes crinkling up at the corners, and a completely different thought popped into Usopp's mind.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Usopp didn't really know why Sanji had sat down with him that night. It had seemed completely out of the blue back then. The two boys hadn't really spoken to each other all that much and, like every one else at the college, Usopp had sworn that the blonde had liked Nami.

So it was perfectably understandable why Usopp had just frozen up, completely unable to even think straight, when an arm snaked its way around his shoulders. For a second, some small off part of his brain told him that it was just the way that Sanji had ended up stretching, but that thought had been scattered when Sanji told him how nice he looked.

And slowly, over time, the limits that Usopp had started to change. He just wasn't as scared as everything any more. More willing to take on the world and less willing to let it pass by him. In fact, Usopp was determined not to let it all pass him by.

Because, if he did just keep let the world pass him by, then he would let the best thing to happen to him go too. He'd never met someone quite like Sanji before and, dangit, Usopp wasn't about to let him get away.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Days passed after that time out on the beach and then suddenly, quite out of the blue in Usopp's opinion, Sanji ended up dragging Usopp out to a nearby city. They had spent the day out on the town and then the blonde had drug him out onto the boardwalk. The lights from the city reflected in the waves in a way that Usopp had never seen before.

And it was probably then that he started to think it could work out. Odd seeing as, not only had it been the first 'date' (though Usopp only now referred to it as that), but he'd never thought that way about any of the other relationships he'd been in.

It was all just a part of Sanji's charm. Breaking Usopp out of his shell, slowly, one piece at a time, and taking him out to places that the painter had never even dreamed of going to. They did things that the only time they'd crossed his mind had been when he thought, 'I bet Luffy and Zolo would enjoy this'.

Usopp had never had all that much in his life. What he had was what he needed or what he made in his free-time. He wasn't complaining, that was just how it was for him. But Sanji was slowly changing that. He truly was the best guy Usopp had ever met.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

Then Winter came. Snow covered the ground, lights covered the house, and tension was high. For some reason or another, it escaped Usopp's mind now, the two had been argueing over something. An awful fight, early in the morning, that was over something so stupid he couldn't even remember it.

Everything was falling apart then, problems were popping up left and right, and niether one of them had a firm grip on the ground anymore. Their world was starting to spin and they couldn't get it to stop.

Then, tears clouding his vision, Usopp had grabbed his bag off the kitchen table and took off out of the house. He'd expected the door to slam behind him or a shout to follow him as the arguement continued; instead Sanji had followed him out into the road, their front door left open when he did.

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone_

Usopp hadn't been able to bring himself to look the blonde in the eyes then. He knew, or thought he did, what was about to happen and it was easier for Usopp to face it with his eyes closed. Goodbye's were never something that he was good at.

But he was sure that was what was coming. It was what always happened, though it had never taken this long to get to that point, so he didn't see what would be different about that time. It was all that ever happened.

Then, while Usopp's eyes were still closed and the tears were still running, Sanji reached out and pulled Usopp up against him. The painter's breath had caught in his throat, whole body tensed up, as the taller man's chin rested on the top of his head.

And the words said that night were the complete oppisites of what Usopp had been expecting. There wasn't any 'goodbye'. No 'not you but me'. Instead, quiet in the night air, Sanji had promised that he would never leave Usopp alone. Never leave him.

_You said I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

Sanji had orignally come to the beach-party with his room-mate, Zolo. He'd mingled around the food table, pathetically stocked, for a bit before he got tired of the noisy crowd and headed down to sit by the water. Imagine his surprise when he ended up sitting next to Usopp.

Now, that moment flittered into his mind every time Sanji saw the curly-haired man. He couldn't look at Usopp anymore without thinking about the first time his acting on complete impulse worked out that well for him.

He fell in love with the most careful guy in all of Syrup Town. The son of the most careless, and the most idiotic, guy that Sanji had ever heard about. It wasn't just the puppy-love he'd been in before, first with Nami and then with Robin, no, it was real love.

And Usopp was the hands-down best thing that Sanji had ever had. There really wasn't anything that he had before, or then, that would be of equivalence to Usopp. And he'd be an idiot to let the boy go then just because of a little arguement.

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now_

With a rather content sigh, Usopp settled down on the couch next to Sanji's sleeping form. Cheery grin on his face, he curled up against the taller man, repeating the same question he'd asked the last time they'd laid down together; quieter though, so he didn't wake Sanji up. "Hey, do you believe it?"

They'd worked out most of their problems, solved all the little things, and whatever they hadn't done yet they could easily do later. There really wasn't anything standing in their way anymore. The two were going to make it.

"Yeah, I can see it." This was how it should be, how it was going to be. With the two of them curled up on the couch together like that. Even if Sanji was fast asleep and didn't have any idea about the thoughts going through Usopp's mind. Because those thoughts were true.

Usopp could see it. He could see them, years from now, living just like they were then. A rebel had been made and that rebel, pessismistic as he normally was, really couldn't see anything changing anytime soon. And when it did change, well, he was sure that him and Sanji could take it.


End file.
